


A Parting Gift

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Gideon struggles with his mother's death, but she delicately reminds him that she's never left and will always be with him in a significant way.





	A Parting Gift

A Parting Gift

 

Gideon settled in his mother's old rocking chair, where she liked to read and take her afternoon tea. The sun outside of his parent's residence was blinding – a painful reminder of her recent death. His father had left three months prior to find the fabled Guardian he would transfer his Dark One curse to. Time had moved differently here, and whenever he came to visit, his mother had aged significantly since the last time he'd seen her. He rose from his chair, spying a candle on the shelf. He blinked owlishly, noting it was the exact one he'd gifted her with for Mother's Day when he seven. He stifled back the tears which filled his eyes, grabbing it off the shelf. 

“I miss you, mother,” he whispered, waving his hand over it and igniting the wick with flame. It smelled distinctively of roses – her favorite scent. He and his father had used crushed rose petals and oil to perfume the candle, and the wax inside it was nearly melted down. She'd often burn it when she read. He sauntered into his parent's bedroom, gazing at the neatly made bed. He placed the candle on the bedside table, laying across the mattress. He had his own room, but he longed to feel close to his mother. 

“If you're here, then give me a sign,” he mumbled drowsily before sleep overtook him.

“Gideon,” her musical voice resounded within his ears.

He wasn't aware he was dreaming when he heard her entrancing voice, a gentle caress to his broken heart.

“Mother,” he muttered, reaching blindly for her. 

“Gideon, it's going to be okay, I haven't left. I'll always be in your heart, where I've been all along. Take care of yourself and go on a grand adventure of your own. Go and see all the realms we never had a chance to explore and find love along the way,” she told him, kissing his brow affectionately.

The moment he felt her warm lips brush against his brow, he awoke suddenly. He lurched up, glancing around the empty chamber. The candle on the bedside table had been extinguished. He picked it up, startled to see a faint heart had formed in the wax. 

“Thank you, mother,” he smiled, hugging the candle against his chest. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, grabbing his pack as he left the house. It was time to find his own path as his mother had advised. So he left the Edge of Realms, his heart set on an adventure in the great wide somewhere.


End file.
